The beginning of a new Journey
by M.K. Rosia
Summary: Sequel to the oneshot "The End of a Long Journey"
1. Chapter 1

VR:Okay so after a review on my story "The end of a long journey" i decide to make a sequel fanfiction to it. i hope you will enjoy it. not sure yet how many chapters. but ill figure it out.

kai hiwatari,, and other beyblade original characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Takao Aoki

Hoshiko and her family and friends be long to me

Danielle belongs to my dear friend Linkybear

Hoshiko: please enjoy the fic. :)

Reece: some important Notes for you readers.

Reece: "Talking"

Ryoku: 'thinking'

Hoshiko: '''Bitbeast talking/comunacation'''

* * *

Chapter one: The Surprise Guest at the Amanaka House

**Hoshiko's P.O.V**** :**

I sat my bag beside my bed and jumped onto it. It felt so good to be home and to be laying on my own bed. I closed my eyes and thought back to what I saw on the bus. What I saw was the very figure of the one and the only Kai Hiwatari. Sadly, the next tournament isn't until next year. So the only way I would see him is if I decide to go to see my parents at the art gallery in Russia. But I am too tired to travel all the way back to Russia. So next year it will have to be. I sighed at that fact and sat up on my bed. I looked around my room and my eyes stopped on the picture I had of Kai and me. I got off my bed and walked over to my dresser to pick up the picture. It was in a black picture frame that had purple and sliver stars around it. The frame was a gift from my parents on one of their traveling adventures.

The frame itself was my favorite one that I had. And I figured why not but my favorite picture in my favorite frame? As I looked at the picture I remembered the day it was took. It was the day before the final match between Kai and Tyson. Danielle took the picture of us and gave it to me afterwards. The picture reminded me of all the times we spend together. Although it wasn't really intentional at the beginning, but it became frequent throughout the tournament. It was really nice. He wasn't as bad as people would think. At least not when you get to know him, and gain his trust.

"Hey Hoshiko, dinner is ready!" came Reece's voice echoing through the stairway.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I put back the picture on my dresser and went down the staircase to the living room. Where Ryoku was watching TV and eating his dinner. By the looks of it Reece went all out and cooked Steak, Rice, dumplings, sesame chicken, and Egg Rolls.

"You really out did your self this time Bro." i told him getting my plate together.

Reece Smiled. he was also eating his food already, as I walked around the kitchen getting a little bit of everything in my plate.

"Yes, I did. to celebrate our coming home." Reece Said taking another bite of his Rice and Steak.

i smiled and sat down next to him. Ryoku came back into the kitchen to get his seconds. the twins could eat seconds, thirds, and fourths. watching them makes me sick because i can only eat one plate full of food and they eat like pigs.

"One year before the next tournament huh? that gives us time to practice. "Ryoku said refilling his plate with food.

Reece Nodded in agreement. " and we can get back to school. remember beyblading is only a summer spot for us"

Ryoku and i growled. school. uugh the one thing a beyblader hates more then loosing. mom and dad has been thinking of enrolling us into a blading academy but so far we are still in public school. Ryoku hates school because he is always in trouble and causes trouble. me on the other hand, make straight A's but thing is the only friends i have that go to the same school as me are the twins, Terrina and Kerrima. Sayu and Leiko goes to different schools on the other side of town.

it sucks not being able to see my team for a whole year. but at least we will get a training period before the tournament. the one good advantage of having a beyblading fan for a principal. we get him an autograph photograph of all the teams. and Mr. Dickinson helps with fundraising and all that stuff for our school so its not that bad.

"_Ding Dong " _went our door bell out of pure shock all three of us looked at each other and at the direction of the door. It wasn't usual that we got visitors at this time. But then again its odd that we get any visitors other then our teammates who are all with their families at this moment. Reece got up and went to see who was at the door. While Ryoku and I went back to eating our dinner. This time Ryoku ate at the kitchen counter with me and Reece. Which hasn't really happened since he started to whole rebellion thing when he joined the Shadow Crusade Team. But since I beat him and set him straight he isn't that bad anymore. I mean he is still a trouble maker but he is less of a douchbag now. Also he doesn't flirt with all the girls much ether. That probably has something to do with Kaori I bet. Kaori is a good friend of Yume, Terrina and Kerrima's Cousin. They have their own team but they need two other members who don't have a team yet. Until then they are practicing at the Satobi house where the twin have all their beyblading tools and stuff at. It actually pretty interesting.

Reece returned to the kitchen and looked at me. "There is someone here to see you Hoshie" he said sitting down to the left of me. I looked at him trying to read his face.

"Who is it?" I said curiously.

"Go look for yourself" Ryoku said putting his two cent into the conversation like always.

" yeah Hoshie, its rude to keep guest waiting" Reece said, taking a bite of it steak and chicken.

I got up and walked down the hallway to the living room where most guest were showed to in this house as they waited for one of the three of us or all of us. When I entered the room I saw blue and grayish hair laying back on the couch. I knew right away who it was. It was no mistaken it.

My Visitor was no other then the one and only Kai Hiwatari. He traveled all the way from Russia to see me? He must want something or needed me for something if he came this far to see me. I knocked on the siding of the doorway to get his attention and sure enough, two familiar amethyst eyes were looking straight at me. And if I wasn't mistaken it ,their was a small smile on his face.

"Hey Hoshiko" He said in his same seductive, deep voice.

I didn't realize how bad I missed the sound of it until I heard again for the first time since I got home. I didn't reply yet. The words wasn't coming out of my mouth. All I could do is return the stair. Looking into his eyes were like looking into a mirror, in the mean time its like he is looking into my soul, trying to look into my mind, Or some other scenario. I finally found enough of my voice to choke out a "H-Hey K-Kai"

This caused his small smile to turn into his cocky grin that he uses when he thinks he can win a fierce battle with someone who is a real match against him. Its also the grin that makes my heart melt like a piece of Ice.

* * *

Please rate and review nicely i dont wanna block any one but i will if i must.

Hoshiko: Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

VR: Here is chapter two.

Hoshiko: VR owns me and my brothers. Kai , dranzer and beyblade belongs to takao aoki.

Reece: "'Bitbeast Talking", "talking" 'thinking'

Ryoku: rate and review

Kai: on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

" What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to where He was sitting.

Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, I sat on the coffee table across from him so I could see his amethyst eyes better. He didn't answer me right away, all he did for a while was just look at me with his emotionless gaze.

"I didn't have anything better to do." he finally said crossing his arms across his chest, but his eyes stayed on me. Through that whole statement and he's movement he didn't ever let his eyes look away from me.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. It would have crossed my mind earlier but I was kind of in to much shock to think about it.

" How did you get here and how in the hell did you figure out where I lived?" I asked him. It's frustrated me and yet flattered me that he would go through the trouble of actually looking up my address. As for the how he got here, well he probably had many was of getting around.

But it was odd because it has been only like 4 days since the teams left Russia. Mostly because of the plane ride back took forever. We stopped pretty much in every station in Europe before actually getting to Japan. It was a tired pain in the ass.

" I came in my family's jet and I got your location from a dear little bird by the name of Danielle." He replied to both my questions.

This got my attention from the quality of the horrible ride back home. So that is why Danielle wanted my address and phone number. Not that she couldn't have found it through the BBA Tournament files. Which she probably did since it gave her not only something to do but also a Challenge at her hacking abilities. She probably texted it to Kai with their fancy ass cellular phone. Damn throws rich brats to bloody hell. My eyes must have showed that I wasn't too happy at what he just said. Because I could feel Kai eyes watching me once again. I sighed and turned to look at him.

Kai's expression had confusion writing all over it but there was a hint of amusement in it too.

"Anyways, what is the real reason you're here? Your only ever in Japan when there is a tournament. But the next one isn't for another Year. Don't you have school or something?" I asked him apparently making his confusion turn into what seemed like anger.

" No not at the moment. I don't start private school again until another five months. Right now is Summer Break plus I get extra days since I am a famous beyblader." He said sitting up on the couch. By the look in his eyes I'm guessing he is asking me the same question.

" Well I may not be particularly Famous. But I do get days off to train and a Month and a half days of rest. We are also on Summer Break at the moment. Lucky Mr. Dickenson helps with fundraising and stuff so the school does stuff for him as well. " I said although I didn't need to Mr. Dickenson helps a lot of the Schools that the beyblader in the tournament go too. In fact Kai's school and the other beybreaker's have the well fundraised schools.

"He's been keeping himself busy well the next tournament comes round. Has to bring in the money somehow." Kai stated his arms no longer crossed but now laid on his legs . His glaze somewhere far off or it seems to be. " You entering again this year, Hoshie?"

The question came almost out of no where and kind of caught me off guard. Why wouldn't I join next year's tournament? Did he think after this past tournament that I would just give up? I realized I was working myself up again and I need to chill.

I sighed again and replied," Yes of course I am." this seemed to bring Kai's smirk back.

"good, didn't want you to chicken out." he replied obvious teasing with me. Because he was smirking when he said it. I just shrugged it off and smiled at him. He knew better then to think I would Chicken out of anything.

"Yo Kai!" Ryoku exclaimed as he walked into the living room.

Kai got off the couch and returned Ryoku's high five and with that same damn smirk he replied " What's up?".

Reece also decide to join the little catch up party. Tyson was right about Kai. He has changed a lot since his younger days. I remember being at the tournament when he took away almost everyone's bit beast. I remember thinking he was a cruel and selfish rich jack ass with a god complex. Not that he hasn't lost that complex. The cruel part went away when he realized he wasn't alone and had friends. It was until the whole cyber bit beast and the whole Zeo battle thingy that I actually started to get to know Kai. I also remember the whole Wyatt tragedy. Kai blamed himself for what happened. But it pulled off a win against cyber Dranzer. I guess since he learned he had friends that he doesn't ever want to loose them. Which I don't blame him. I don't think I could any off my friends that were dear to me.

"You can Crash here for a while. Its dark and a jet ride back isn't too safe at this time of night." Ryoku said

Kai thought for a moment. " I don't know Ryo." he replied.

" oh come on, we don't get guest very much and we have any extra room for guest." Reece Stated in.

Kai's eye brow raised in confusion. " What so your parents don't life you?" he asked.

I stood up and said" No they life in the art gallery they own in Russia. Because of all the business there with selling artwork and such."

Kai turned to looked at me his expression was un readable this time. He then turned to the twins and nodded.

Reece and Ryoku took Kai into the kitchen and let him eat some of the left over dinner we had. While he ate Ryoku started discussing beyblading moves and so forth. Reece cleaned up the pans that where empted of food and put what Kai didn't finish into containers and put them into the refrigerator for a later time.

I however went back upstairs and took a nice hot shower and put on my pajamas. The pajama's were just really boy shorts and a t-shirt that was I had since forever and was a little bit big on me. It was a beyblade tournament shirt from four years ago. The twins went to see it and brought me this t-shirt as a souvenir since I was home sick and mom had to come home all the way from Russia to take care of me.

it's not so fun when your parents have to travel one hundred miles just to come take care of you. when i think about my parents as far as their passion for each other it pretty good. but i wish they could take time away from their job and each other to take care of their children. Reece shouldn't have to take charge like he does. he needs to have some fun. its not fair to him or to me and Ryoku.

i took a deep breath and walked back down stairs to check on the guys. when i got to the kitchen everything was clean up and the boys were gone.

'where could they be?' i thought to myself. the sound of beyblade knocking into each other broke that thought and i knew exactly where they were.

i opened the back door and step outside on the back porch. Ryoku and Draygonix were battling against Kai and Dranzer. Reece was on the porch as well. he smiled at me when i walked up next to him.

"who's winning?" i asked looking out at the beyblades. Kai's beyblade was on the defensive while Ryoku's beyblade was attacking. i knew the question I just asked was obvious. Kai was winning. he was only holding back. i remember seeing his power in the tournament when he battled Tyson. although, he lost Kai was still the best. second place or first place didn't really matter. i wish Kai himself could see that.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Kai exclaimed to his beyblade.

Dranzer raised from Kai's beyblade and it's flames as it flew head first into Draygonix sending the dragon and the beyblade flying out of the beydisk.

"And the winner is Kai" Reece announced.

Ryoku picked up his beyblade and put it in his holder. Kai did the same and they shook hands. as both boys head back up to the porch, Ryoku went back inside to get a drink of water after the battle. Kai and Reece talked beyblading tactics.

As for me, I stood in the same spot and got lost in the memories of when we all left Russia. how Kai was able to pet Embertress and how i saw his figure standing on one of the statues. and the sudden thought passed my mind for only a mere second. ' Could Kai just be here because he wanted to see me?' I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind but it keep reappearing. why else would he watch me leave or was he really watching me? he could have just been waiting to see the stars and moon or something.

'''Refusing to see the truth again are we mistress?''' said a familiar voice I knew all too well. it was the voice of my beloved bitbeast Embertress.

'''What do you mean Em?"' i asked my beautiful Firebird bitbeast.

i heard her crow like she did when Kai petted her. ''' i could feel it in his heart dear mistress. that boy yearns for you. and I don't mean in the friendliest of way.''' came Embertress's voice. this time it stayed in my brain.

'''He Yearns f-for m-me?"' I repeated in my head. but the only thing i got out of my bitbeast was another crow and she back into my beyblade that was in my book bag upstairs in my room. I put all the thing that Embertress told me and shoved it to the back of my mind where it belonged at this time.

"something wrong?" Came the cold, deep voice that could have only came from one person.

I turned around and saw that Kai had came over to where I was dazing off into space. I moved my eyes to see that Reece was no longer outside with us. It was only the two of us now. We were alone. Together. I felt my heart race quicken and took a deep breath to ease it.

" N-no nothing at all I'm just tired is all. " I replied and gave my best smile and tried not to make it look like I was about to run away. I just simply walked over the back door and turned to look at him again. "Wanna come in?" I asked.

But I didn't get a reply from him. So I slowly shut the door and kept it unlocked so he could come in when he felt like it.

I however retreated up to my room. I jumped on my bed so that my head hit my pillow. Although against my wishes my mind went to what my bitbeast had told me. I still couldn't believe it. I only thing I know Kai would yearn for is more power or some other crazy thing that suited him. Why would he want me for?

'''Because he is in love with you mistress. "Embertress's voice came through my head again. This time it rang like a bell at a church on Sundays.

I crawled into my bead and closed my eyes. Sleep came over me and rendered me unconscious and vulnerable to all the dreams of my mind was capable of giving me.


	3. Chapter 3

VR: hey guys sorry i havent updated this in so long. here is chapter three

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or kai hiwatari

i own only reece,ryoku,hoshiko,leiko,sayu,kaori,kerrima,terrina and the plot.

this fanfiction is in hoshiko's point of view.

"talking"

'Bitbeast talking'

* * *

i dont usually remember any of the dreams that i have at night. but this one was different. i felt warm, strong arms wraping around me. the smell of winter mixed with high-dollar male prefume enter in my nose. i opened my eyes slowly and just looking at the purple overshirt i knew that the man holding me was no one other Kai. the place was pinch black except for a small light that allowed me see Kai and myself. their was a mirror ajacent to us.

i could see that i wasnt my normal beyblading clothes. i was a elegant purple dress that stopped at my knees. at the top was spagetti straps holding up the dress by my shoulders and there was a small area where you could see my chest but not my beast. not that i had much to show or anything. my hair touched down to my chest and down my back. Kai was in a black tux that made him look evenmore. attriative then he was in his normal clothes. which is pretty tough to beat.

Kai head was on my shoulder but lifted up so that we were looking into eachother's eyes. his cold emotionless Amethyst eyes met mine. his lips turned into that smirk that made my heart beat race. before i could say anything his hand touched my face and his thumb softly brushed my cheek. i felt the warmth that had formed there without my knowledge. "the blush blends beautifully with your skin. " he whispered bring his forehead closer to mine. i could replied, i could even looked straight into my eyes and said " your so beautiful hoshiko." and softly touched his lips against my own. i felt my eyes close as i accepted the kiss.

My eyes opened wided and i saw that the thing in front of me was just the roof of the house. i sat up and put my hand up to my lips. 'it was only a dream.' i thought and sighed. it felt so real, then i remembered my cheeks. the blushing part was real. because i really was blushing. i couldnt go downstairs with my face like this. i got out of my bed and walked up to my mirror. my cheeks and my face were both blood red. i sigh once again and sat in my desk chair. and tried to come up with a way to make the blushing stop or at least a good excuse for it.

After hours and hours of thinking, the redness in my face went back to my normal skin. This was a good thing, because I wasn't getting any ideas. I got up from my desk chair and when down chairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there so I sighed in relief and stated to make breakfast. I didn't care to go all out like Reece always did. I hated to cook. But since he loved it I didn't much care if he did go overboard. That just meant that I got a big breakfast and I had no problem with that, but since it's me who is doing the cooking this time. I decided to just make French toast and bacon. It was small but enough. Usually I only have to cook for the three of us but this morning we had a plus one. Kai Hiwatari the biggest grump in beyblade history as Tyson puts it. But then there is also the whole demolition boys' team. They were all big grumps.

As I started with the French toast, I remember that Kai has actually changed since the final match the BladeBreakers fought against the Russian team. He wasn't as closed off and distanced. He was more part of the team, although he sometimes went overboard with being the capton. I smiled when I remembered all the good times I had in the tournament. All the wins. Even all the loses.

My thoughts were broken when I heard some walking into the kitchen. It was of course, Ryoku in his tank top and pajama pants.

"Good Morning." I said to him as he sat at the bar.

"Morning" he said with another yawn. "What's for breakfast?"

I looked at him. That's Ryoku for you, always thinking about his stomach and of course girls. Ugh it made me sick thinking of him flirt with every girl he comes in contrast with.

"French toast and bacon" I replied as I finished up with the bacon." it's all done with now through only thing left is the coffee."

This had made Ryoku smile. It was weird though because the twins always fussed with each other. But neither ever fussed with me unless it was a must. I guess it's a little sister exception rule or maybe it's because I'm not a twin. Which I'm really glad about. I couldn't take having a twin. One Hoshiko is enough. I think Reece and Ryoku would agree. I finished with the coffee machine and turned it on.

When I turned around I saw that Reece and Kai were sitting at the bar with Ryoku. They all had gotten plates and started to chow down on the breakfast I made.

I watched them each one have their own pig eating way. Rather it was well-mannered or not. Just watching them made my appetite fade away. Instead I made me a cup of coffee with milk and sugar and went up to my room. I sat my coffee down on my desk and went to my closet. Instead of my usual outfit I wore to beyblade with I decide to just wear a pair of my jeans with some hole cut out of it and my black tank top with a plaid black and white over shirt. I looked throw my book bag and found my ear buds and hung them around my collar of my plaid over shirt. Then I finally sat down at my desk and enjoyed my cup of coffee. The warmth and the sugar helped a lot in getting woke up and it filled me up too.

I took my cup back down stairs to the kitchen. Reece was washing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. I gave him my cup and he took it, rinsed it out, and put it in the dish washer with the other plates, pans, and cups. I realized he had his clothes on as well. He wore a red and black short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. His wallet chain showed and hung down to his mid-leg. He also had his black whisk band on. Since when did he get to being the all dressed up one? I looked at him, before I asked "where are you going dressed all nice and smelling so nice Reecey?" when he turned to look at me I smirked at him. Of course I knew where he was going. He was going to see Terrina today. Terri told me she wanted to see Metal Zephyr and wanted to do some tests on it. But I have a suspicion that that isn't the case.

"What are you talking about?" he asked one eyebrow rose.

I grinned when I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. He was so cute, just like when he was younger. I remember when he got me a gift on my birthday and I loved it he would blush. Reece always was the sweet and gentle one.

"I know you're going to see Terrina today so she can look and test out your beyblade, has been going crazy about since she saw you first battle in the tournament. I guess that would count as fan." I told him with a smile.

He didn't say anything right away. I looked at him again. He was getting a little redder in the cheeks, which was probably why he was hiding under his bangs. I guessed that he didn't want Ryoku making jokes. But I didn't think there was anything funny when you loved someone. Ryoku just didn't get it. At least not yet. I have a feeling he will to try a bit hard to the girl he likes to like him back. Kaori is a very hard trusting person. I can't blame her I wouldn't trust someone whom acted like a play boy all the time. But maybe Ryoku will change. Love makes people do insane things.

I put a hand on Reece's shoulder and patted him on the back before I left to go to Sayu's house. She wanted me check out her new Dj tables. Before I could step out the door, I felt something or someone behind me. I swirled around as Kai behind me. Did I really forget about him being here? Damn it I did. Great.

Kai was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans with chains on them and had a white over shirt that had black decorates on it. But one thing was missing. His scarf. The white scarf he always wore. He was wearing it. You could see his bare neck. He was also wearing a necklace with some little symbol on it. It was odd seeing him in normal clothes. I forgot how gothic he was. Man, I'm so stupid and he is so… so sexy. I hated to admit it to myself. But it was true. Kai is a very attractive male, which is why he had hundreds and hundreds of fan girls that loved him.

Wow thinking about all that, really makes me feel small. So many pretty girls that chased after him and he could choose anyone of them that he wanted. I guess what Kerrima said was true. We really are just a part of some huge group fan girls no matter how we loved them or knew them personally. All of us but Leiko were a little uneasy with that information. But it wasn't surprising sense Leiko seemed to put herself with the pretty girls' crowd. Which I guess fits her since she is prettier than well… little old ordinary me.

"Where are you going? It's rude to just go somewhere else when you have a guest in our house." Kai said in his usual tone. Harsh but partly covered with smartass.

"I'm going over to Sayu's house. She wanted me to see her new turn tables." I replied to him. I wasn't going to lie. There wasn't really any reason too.

Kai stared at me, making me feel uneasy even more than I was. Maybe I should have eaten breakfast instead of just coffee. Oh well too late now.

"I'm coming with you." He said point blankly.

I looked at him in awe. I'm not sure why, it's not like he ever asks anyone for anything. It's all way an order, which was a big turn off in my book. I'm not very good at taking orders. I'm more of the give orders type, being the capton for so long, I guess you get a little suck that way. But I never order everyone I know around. I'm fairly sure I'm not that rude about it.

Why?" I asked more bluntly than I wanted.

Kai looked at me he seemed a little shocked by that. He must have sensed the surprise in my voice. "Is there a problem with that Hoshiko?" he asked giving me his evil glare that is supposed to scary the wholly terror out of you. But it never worked with me. He should have known that.

The glare didn't work but the way he pronounced my name sent shivers down my spine. Why did he have to be such a seductive bastard? I blinked than sighed in defect. "No, do whatever I don't care." I replied as I put on my sneakers and walked out the door. Kai was right behind me and shut the house door. I guessed I was walking a little faster than I thought, because I heard him run up behind me. Sayu's house was a good few blocks away from us. So Kai and I would be walking for a good while. Damn it. I thought to myself.

* * *

Please Review nicely. i will block any nasty or hateful comment/reviews.

thanks,

VR


End file.
